Maria's Return
by ShadowandMaria4Evz
Summary: This is the story of how Maria comes back into Shadow's Life but will he welome her back with open arms? Read here to find out
1. Chapters 1 to 5

_Maria's Return-Part 1 Time Travel_

_They didn't have enough time! Running the endless running they wouldn't stop. She needed to get him out of here to help Mobius before it's to late. "Quick Shadow get in here" she said gesturing to the Escape pod "But Maria what about you?" Shadow asked before she could answer G.U.N had caught up with them. "There is the life-form and the girl. Kill the life-form our voice from the inside tells us it's dangerous" the G.U.N agent pointed his gun at Shadow. The trigger pulled. Maria jumps in front of Shadow. With the last of her strength she pushes Shadow into the pod she collapses to the floor "Shadow please promise me that you'll help people and be friend's with them!" the blood streaming heavily from her wound her face becoming pale "MARIA!" Shadow called to her. She could barely speak the pain was making it hard to "I'm sure you'll be very happy down there Shadow I only wish that I could go along with you. That world looks so beautiful from up here in space but my Grandfather says the people who live there have to face many problems that's why you where created to help those people and to be their friend so now Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog __**forever**__" and she pulled the lever then everything went black._

_Then she woke up a smashed Heal Unit was by the side of her bed and a bandage around her arm "SHADOW!" she cried out she got up and ran straight to where the Escape Pod was then she remembered "Gone…" she said "He's gone to Mobius…" a tear rolled down her cheek "SHADOW!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried out in angst she missed him so badly. She wanted to go to Mobius but she couldn't risk it not with her… condition. After an hour of solid crying she ran to her Grandfather's Lab "Grandfather!" No answer "Grandfather" Still no answer she got to the Lab and found something very strange on his desk. It was a necklace with a glowing stone in the pendant underneath a note from her Grandfather _

_To My Darling Maria_

_I don't have much time you have been in a coma for 7 years so I wanted to give you this. It is the final stage for your cure. When you put it on you won't have N.I.D.S but it will change you permanently please think before using it take the Time Travel Pod I perfected it. It will take you to Shadow 50 years into the future trust me on this! Your loving Grandfather_

_Gerald Robotnik_

"Coma… 7 years… Change me how?!" she questioned as she read the note. "Time Travel…?" she slipped the necklace into her jeans pocket and ran to Pod room. She hopped into the one marked Experimental TT Unit 4 (Perfected) "Here I come Shadow…" she hit the button and hoped for the best. The Pod landed she stepped outside eyes still shut tight.

Maria's Return-Part 2 Change

She opened her eyes and was stunned all the talks she and Shadow had, had about Mobius it was nothing compared to the real thing. The sky the trees the… everything she bet Shadow loved it here. Then Maria ran towards the city that lay in front of her. It was amazing technology had really come along in the past 50 years. The Necklace was glowing all sorts of strange colours but mostly black, red and blue. She started to feel dizzy an she dropped to her knees "It's now or never!" Maria said to herself as she could feel her life slipping slowly away and with the last of her strength she slipped the Necklace around her neck and drifted into a warm dreamless sleep.

When she woke she was in a place she'd never seen before! "Where am I?" she asked the dark figure in the door. "You're in Station Square Hospital you were found lying on the ground by a friend of mine so he brought you here" the figure stepped into the light and it was a blue hedgehog he looked sort of like Shadow but not quite. "Well tell him I said thanks. By the way what's your name?" she asked the blue Hedgehog "My Name's Sonic The Hedgehog!" He answered. Then he asked her "And what's yours?" "My name is Maria Robotnik" all of a sudden Sonic didn't look so well ""But that's not right the Robotnik's are human and butt ugly! You are a Hedgehog and very beautiful" Maria didn't understand "Not human of course I'm human I'm as human as humans come!" Sonic looked confused "Whoa you must of hit your head way harder then I thought! Do you need a glass of water or better yet a mirror?" he asked with a touch of sarcasm in his voice "Um could I have a mirror please?" she was kinda freaked out not human was he blind! The she saw her reflection a sandy yellow Hedgehog with blonde hair and quills stared back at her.

"Oh My GOD! OH MY GOD!" she was screaming at the top of her voice "Um Maria are you ok have you never seen your own reflection before?" Sonic asked her thinking that she was crazy "Yes I have but never like this you know you said that the Robotnik's were human well my grandfather Gerald Robotnik made this Necklace this is what must have turned me in to a hedgehog like Shadow!" She sounded really freaked out "Wait how do you know Shadow he said you where completely passed out when he got there-" Sonic was cut off by Maria "Wait a second did you say Shadow saved me well he must still be the caring kind hedgehog I know" She was so happy-until Sonic said "Well not exactly ever since his best friend died he's been kinda well mean and unhappy!" Maria was shocked "Well I know what'll cheer him up a little visit from an old friend and one whose supposed to be dead she may have changed a little bit though so we'll have to convince him" Maria said to Sonic hoping the penny would drop "What are you talking about?" She was right he really WAS dumb "I'M Shadow's best friend and I'm also supposed to be dead so I am the only one who can cheer him up understand?!" "I think so!" Sonic answered after a long silence "Well let's go then!" and so she got up-and then fell down "Looks like my new skeleton will take some getting used to!" so Sonic carried her until she could walk she felt so out of place especially in her baggy clothing so she stopped at a Mobian clothes store and she bought a new outfit she was now wearing a dark and light blue crop top that showed her midriff low cut jeans white hand gloves and booster shoes like Shadows but in blue and indigo.

Maria's Return-Part 3 Finding Shadow

He was having that dream again, her last words the very last he herd, before his heart was shattered into pieces to small to be put back together "Shadow please promise me that you'll help people and be friend's with them!" he could see the light leaving her eyes the blood streaming heavily from her wound her face becoming pale "MARIA!" her voice was barley audible "I'm sure you'll be very happy down there Shadow I only wish that I could go along with you. The world looks so beautiful from up here in space but my Grandfather says the people who live there have to face many problems that's why you where created to help those people and to be their friend so now Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog **forever**" she pulled the lever and dropped to the floor he only had seconds to see his Maria for the last time.

Shadow awoke in a clod clammy sweat "Not again!" he exclaimed and he slammed his fists against the tree he had been leaning against "Why can't this all just stop WHY CAN'T THESE IMAGES JUST LEAVE ME ALONE I don't wanna forget Maria but I don't wanna be held back by her either" he thought to himself Then he saw Sonic running up to him with the Hedgehog girl he rescued but she looked different somewhat attractive-no not possible he could never look at a woman the same way not after Maria. "Hi Shadow!" Sonic called from across the field Shadow was pissed off now he didn't need this not at 5 o'clock in the morning. "Ugh what do you want you blue cretin! And why did you bring her I told you not to say anything about me!" he was angry and tired not a good combo for him at the crack of dawn.

"I didn't even utter your name it was newbie girl over here!" Sonic pointed at the girl or more so woman and he couldn't deny that she was attractive. Curved and slim in all the correct places illuminating sapphire blue eyes and luscious blonde hair that came down to her waist-"No stop I can't think like this I don't even know her name!" Shadow forced himself to look away but then he felt a hand on his soldier he felt like an electrical spark had been sent through him and it filled him with a burning wanting feeling for this stranger was it possible that they had met already "Shadow can I ask you a question? Do you still remember Maria Robotnik?"

Then all his previous feelings for her vanished and he struck her to the ground "Don't you DARE SAY THAT NAME TO ME EVER!" he spat with hatred the girl wiped the blood from her mouth and calmly said back "Can't a girl say her own name anymore?" What? Own name he wanted answers?? "What the hell are you talking about Maria's dead and you are not her she was human." He was surprised how familiar her voice sounded could it be possible. "Look how can I prove myself to you Shadow?" she sounded so willing to make a fool of herself and yet he wanted to give her a chance "Alright I'll ask you some questions about Maria and if you get them wrong never show your face in Station Square again! Deal?" The girl pondered for a moment "Deal!" she answered with confidence

Maria's Return-Part 4 Question's, Answer's and Reuniting

Shadow would have to make these questions up for her not to get them right this was gonna be easy "Question 1. What is Maria's full name?" Shadow was impossible this was probably the most insanely easy question on the planet for her that is "Marialleina Jane Cassandra Robotnik! Next!" she loved the expression on Shadows face right now it looked like he'd been slapped. "Beginner's luck. Question 2 when is Maria's birthday, what time was she born and what disease was she diagnosed with?" Maria answered again with the utmost confidence "I was born June 1st at 4:27 am and I was diagnosed with N.I.D.S which stands for Nero-Immuno Deficiency Syndrome!" Shadow looked impressed "Extra point for defining N.I.D.S. Question 3 what happened after you where shot?" _"You? He must be starting to believe me!" Maria thought to herself _"Well…" she started to answer. "It's sort of complicated."

"Try me. I'm open minded!" Shadow said to her Sonic interrupted "Um no Shadow you're not" Shadow turned around to yell at Sonic "Shut up Sonic! Do you want me to punch you again?" Sonic brought his hands up to shield his face "No I take that back I'm sorry!" "Go a head tell me!" he seemed so sure "OK well um I got shot in the arm not the heart I lost so much blood I collapsed after sending you here and then nothing but darkness for a long time. I woke up and 7 years had passed then I remembered what happened so I ran to the control room where all the pods where you where gone I cried for a good hour then I ran to my grandfather's lab and found this Necklace and a note-I have it here if you wanna read it" She handed the note to Shadow.

"_To My Darling Maria_

_I don't have much time you have been in a coma for 7 years so I wanted to give you this. It is the final stage for your cure. When you put it on you will have no symptoms of N.I.D.S but it will change you permanently please think before using it take the Time Travel Pod I perfected it. It will take you to Shadow 50 years into the future trust me on this! Your loving Grandfather_

_Gerald Robotnik"_

"And so the Necklace turned me into a Hedgehog you must have found me shortly after and the I woke up in the hospital and Sonic was there we talked then we came to find you and now here we are crazy right" Then Shadow did the most extraordinary thing he went over to Maria hugged her and sobbed 50 years worth of agony that was pent up inside of him "Shhhh it's O.K." Maria managed to choke out-she was starting to cry to "M-Ma…ria I.. I'm" Shadow completely broke down he didn't care if he looked like a wimp all that mattered that his Maria was back "It's… O.K. I'm… here. I'm here it's O.K. Oh Shadow I've missed you so much."

Sonic was unsure of what to do so he just waited until they stopped crying which was 45 long minuets "O.K. well I should take Maria back to the hospital now" Sonic said and went to pick her up. "No she's gonna stay with me." Shadow said and stood in front of Maria protectively "Stay with you Shadow. At your place I'd like that I'd like it a lot." Maria answered a slight blush sweeping across her face suddenly he seemed so attractive. "Well I don't have a place exactly but we could build one… together" the sexual tension between them was almost to much than Maria could bare "O.K. cool

Maria's Return-Part 5 Houses, Sexual Tension, First Times and Parties

It had been a week since Maria had returned to his life and Shadow had become more light-hearted more sunshiny and happy he didn't quite know why but Maria made him feel complete again. But the only thing that was bothering the pair of them was the hardcore sexual tension between them any time they where near each other that impulsive rush would kick in and Shadow immediately wanted to kiss her and maybe more but he always ended up stuttering and walking away it was driving him nuts. Their house was almost finished it just needed painting on the inside and it needed furniture. When the house was finished they would have a house warming party and hopefully he would ask her out before then but he could never muster the words.

Maria just couldn't stand it why couldn't he just talk to her any more all he could say to her was gibberish. She was almost done painting her room. She thought for a second what was it about Shadow that made him so damn attractive, well he was charming and most definitely handsome but why was she only just getting these feelings now perhaps it was this new body and she was seeing him in a different light she knew he liked her more than a friend but she wasn't brave enough to make the first move.

The week flew past in a rush of decoration and furniture buying. Shadow was waiting for the right moment to ask her out he had a whole speech and a song prepared. It was an hour and 5 minutes before the party and Maria was in her bedroom putting up the finishing touches perfect. He knocked on the door lightly "Come in" He heard her angelic voice say "Um Maria your not busy now are you?" Maria was curious at his comment and even more curious why he had brought his guitar "This is how much you mean to me Maria. _Hope dangles on a chain like slow spinning redemption winding in and winding out the shine of it has caught my eye and roped me in so mesmerizing so hypnotising I am captivated. I am Vindicated I am selfish I am wrong I am right I swear I'm right swear I knew it all along and I am flawed but I am cleaning up so well I am seeing in me now the things you swear you saw yourself. So clear like the diamond in your chain cut to mirror your intentions over sized and over wound the shine of which has caught my eye and rendered me so isolated so motivated. I am certain now that I am Vindicated I am selfish I am wrong I am right I swear I'm right swear I knew it all along and I am flawed but I am cleaning up so well I am seeing in me now the things you swear you saw yourself. So turn up the corners of your lips part them and feel my finger tips trace the moment for forever. My defence is paper thin just one touch an I'd be in too deep now to ever swim against the current. So let me slip away so let me slip away so let me slip away so let me slip against the current. So le me slip away so let me slip away so let me slip away so let me slip away. Vindicated I am selfish I am wrong I am right I swear I'm right swear I knew it all along and I am flawed but I am cleaning up so well I am seeing in me now the things you swear you saw yourself. All my hopes dangle on a chain like slow spinning redemption." _Maria had tears in her eyes

"Shadow that was beautiful I had no idea you could sing!" "Yeah well do you wanna be my date for the party tonight?" Shadow asked suddenly so shy "Yes! Of course I will oh Shadow!" she ran up to him and held him in an embrace. Suddenly his hands moved to her chin and she moved her hands to the back of his head they just stood there for a few minutes until finally their lips joined together and it was like red hot fire the sexual tension that had been building up for the past 2 weeks exploded into one kiss. Then Maria found Shadow leading her closer towards the bed and she was letting him! He playfully pushed her down on the bead removed his shoes, socks and gloves then joined her. Maria and Shadow locked their embrace once more.

Shadow found himself removing Maria's clothing now he was on top of her he stopped "No this isn't right this-" he was cut off by Maria's kiss "Come on Shadow don't you wanna be bad just once?" he voice was so full of seduction he just couldn't resist any longer he belonged to her now and there was nothin he could do he was lust struck.

The next hour passed in a blur of sex and lust and before they knew it was 9:00 pm and the party was in 5 minutes Maria watched Shadow fumble with his shoes, socks and gloves. They herd a knock at the door and Shadow answered it. "Hey Shadow happy house warming-Why are your quills messed up?" Shadow brought a hand up to his quills he had forgotten to straighten them before he answered the door. He didn't feel like explaining to Sonic So he changed the subject "Um… Hey is that tequila shots?" he asked pointing to the bottle in Sonic's hands "Yeah um where's Maria?" Shadow didn't want to explain that either "Just getting dressed" he lied quickly Maria came down the stairs after a few minutes and Tails, Cosmo, Vector, Charmy, Espio and Amy had all shown up so the party was in full swing then Blaze and Silver came.

Shadow and Maria couldn't keep their eyes off each other the whole night, they didn't want to say anything yet so they just dropped hints about liking each other. "You're doing it again Maria!" Blaze said to her for the 20th time that night "Doing what?" she said never breaking eye contact with Shadow "Staring at Shadow like you're his Girlfriend or something!" Blaze said back to her snapping her out of her trance "Well I do like him more than a friend and I was kinda hoping that tonight something could happen!"

"Shadow you're doing it again dude!" Sonic once again caught him staring at Maria "Doing what?" he said never breaking the spell between himself and his lover "Staring at Maria like some kind of perv is there something going on between you two?" Sonic yelled-he had to as the music was so loud-. "No not yet anyway but maybe tonight I'm hoping something might happen"

70 tequila shots later at midnight everyone decided to leave they said their bye's and see ya soon's then. They locked the doors and unplugged the phone and went up to bed once more and they didn't come out until noon the next day!


	2. Part 6 Coming Clean and Lustfull Sex

Maria's Return-Part 6 Coming Clean and Lustful Sex

It was noon Maria barley had the strength to move she was weak in the knees after last night. She was led across Shadow's chest arms around his neck Shadow's arms where around her back holding her close she just wanted to lie like that all day but Sonic and the guys had invited them out for lunch at 1:00 so she slipped as carefully as she could out from Shadow's hold and hopped into the shower. Shadow woke slowly it was 10 past 12 Maria was gone! He jumped 3 ft into the air and landed on the floor-flat on his face! At that moment Maria walked through the door a towel around her slim figure her wet hair hanging in ringlets around her. "Shadow what where you doing on the floor?" she asked sounding worried. "Well I woke up and you weren't there I was… scared something had happened to you!" he admitted rather sheepishly thinking Maria would think her crazy "Oh so thoughtful." she said and brought him into an embrace which led into a kiss. "Lemme just get dressed and we can leave." Maria said remembering she was in a damp towel and her hair needed drying, "Well…" Shadow started "We do have half an hour before we leave… hum what can we do in half an hour 8 times?" Shadow asked her seductively rubbing her bare back with his fingertips sending shivers of pleasure down her spine she wanted him here and now "Wow that's ambitious!" Maria exclaimed.

Half an hour later and Maria was getting dressed and Shadow was putting his shoes, socks and gloves back on. "Shadow do you think we should tell Sonic and the guys about us today?" Maria asked-her speech was muffled as she was in the walk in wardrobe getting dressed-half hoping the answer would be yes. "Well O.K. to be honest I'm not so good at lying so it's all for the best really" Maria stepped out of the wardrobe she was wearing a backless blue dress that ended at her knees. "You look beautiful Maria." Shadow said holing out his hand for Maria to hold "Thank-You Shadow." Maria said taking Shadow's hand. They locked the door and set off to the restaurant-it didn't take very long as Shadow used Chaos Control- Sonic, and everyone else who was at the party last night where all around the table looking at menus. Tails was the one who spotted Shadow and Maria "Oh hey Guys come on join the party." They sat down at the huge table that was marked _Reserved for a larger than life party of 11-_they had to cross out the number 10 as that was the normal size of a large party.

Lunch went down nicely and the drinks and conversation flowed most of the conversation was about the party last night and how wild the tequila shot game was-Sonic ended up off his face! "Well do you think now's a good time?" Maria whispered to Shadow "Yeah let's tell em' now before it's to late!" Shadow whispered back. Shadow tapped his fork against his glass "Can I have everybody's attention please." just then several cell phones rang and 7 of the 11 people ad to leave the only people left where Silver, Blaze, Shadow and Maria. "Well we better take off to we have things planed!" Silver said after several minuets and signalled for the bill. "I hope that was nothing important Shadow?" Blaze asked. "No not that important. Never mind. Oh Silver let me pay half." After paying the bill they bid Silver and Blaze adieu and headed home. "Well we have the place all to ourselves again Shadow. Just think the endless possibilities!" Maria exclaimed sarcastically hoping he would get the joke "Or…" Shadow said equally sarcastic "I could take you upstairs and Fuck you silly!" his voice turning seductive "Sounds good to me!" Maria added. "Sweep me off my feet!" Maria exclaimed Shadow didn't need telling twice he lifted her in a classic "wedding lift" and rushed her upstairs and a heat fuelled passion filled their room once more.

Sonic forgot to tell Shadow and Maria about the Emerald hunt on Saturday and if they wanted to join in. He ran to the house and went to knock-but then remembered he had a key and unlocked the door surely he wouldn't be interrupting anything. The he herd a banging noise coming from upstairs, and bed springs and cries of… he wasn't sure. Maybe it was Dr Eggman come to terrorize Shadow and Maria in their new home. He went upstairs to investigate he stopped at the foot of the stairs he herd Maria say something he went closer to the door "Oh… Shadow… oh… yeah! Oh… oh God…" he herd and then Shadow too "Oh Maria! Yeah… oh… yeah! Scream if you wanna go… faster!" Maria let out a sexy yet exhausted scream like they had been doing this for hours! He rushed back outside he was slightly freaked out he could still her them God they where loud. "Oh My God their doing… it! But that's… they've got some explaining to do!" Sonic was determined to get some answers from those two.

He pounded his fist on the door and waited… and waited … and waited! After 10 minutes Shadow finally answered the door-in a blue silk dressing gown embroidered with an _M _quills in a mess and beads of sweat on his forehead. "Oh hi Sonic… um… Your probably wondering about the dressing gown well the thing is I um… nope no way to recover from that" he stuttered "Well I hope I wasn't disturbing anything! A T.V show; a game of Gears Of War or, um lemme think um what was that word again oh yeah SEX!" Sonic yelled loudly anger infusing with his voice. Shadow looked guilty and shocked at the same time and lied back to him "Sex hell no! No nope no sex around here um what makes you say that Sonic?" "Don't kid around with me Shadow I herd you O.K. so don't lie to me. God why didn't you tell us?!" Sonic yelled back to him. "Look O.K. can you just open your mind for just a second we where gonna tell you guys at lunch but then everyone left before we could alright so don't act like an ass. Just don't tell anyone alright we'll tell them ourselves in fact we'll host a dinner party tonight at 8:00 pm and we'll tell everyone. Spread the word! Cool?" Shadow's speech convinced him enough "Alright Shadow you have my word."

"Shadow I'm waiting." Maria called seductively from upstairs "Now if you'll excuse me Sonic I have some unfinished business to attend to." Shadow said trying to get rid Sonic as fast as possible "Say no more dude. Peace out!" Sonic walked away from the door "So 2 years ago Sonic. So 2 years" Shadow yelled back! He locked the door once more and looked at the clock "4:00 pm that gives us 4 hours. Perfect" deciding not to dawdle any more he rushed upstairs to make up for lost time. She loved this post sex haze feeling. With Shadow she felt satisfied. "What time is it Shadow?" Maria asked weak voiced "6:30 I think should we start dinner?" panting-they had just finished round 90. "O.K. I'm thinking pasta with some kind of chilli sauce simple easy no stress! Sound good?" Maria sounded like she was on a mission listing everything out. "Well if there's no stress then why does my head hurt." he was leading her into a role play game "Could my stunning, gorgeous sexy Nurse Robotnik suggest a remedy I feel faint!" he fake fainted and landed on top of her. "Well I know of a remedy that's proven very effective in my field of work" she picked up one of Shadow's shoes and threw it at him playfully "It's called Get-Dressed-You-Lazy-Sexy-Man Beast!" they collapsed in a fit of giggles "Yes Nurse!" he said in a sexy tone and he started to put on his socks, shoes and gloves-like some kind of reversed stripper. Maria could barely stand she was laughing so much. "I think you've invented something new to sex instead of strip tease, dress tease!" Shadow tripped up on Maria's discarded dressing gown from laughter "Ow!" he managed to squeeze out through his laughter.

Shadow went down to the kitchen to start dinner while Maria got dressed. She was showered, hair was done, make-up was on but-she was torn between her black dress and her red dress she went to ask Shadow's opinion but she knew what he would say 'you'd look sexier in nothing' or something to that effect but still there was no harm in asking. "Shadow…" she called from upstairs "Yeah Maria?" he yelled back keeping an eye on the time 20 minuets to go "Which dress do you think I should ware the red long and backless or the black short and backless?" she asked "The black one I think that one really brings out your eyes!" Shadow answered in a way that she never expected a man to posses but then again these where different times. "Cool thanks Shadow!" 5 minutes later Maria was down in the kitchen helping with dinner "Lookin' good Maria. Looking forward to taking it off later!" Shadow complimented whilst putting the lemon juice in the chilli sauce. "Can't wait!" Maria said hugging him from behind. By 8:10 everyone had arrived and dinner had disappeared by 8:35 so it was time to come clean with the truth, the whole truth but no details. "Um guys we have something to tell you." Shadow started holding Maria's hand under the table. "Maria and I we're… well… um… We're dating!" Shadow struggled to get out then Silver blurted out "Tails you owe me 20 rings I told you they'd be together by mid week!" "What? You made a bet on weather Maria and I would end up dating you son of a bitch HOW DARE YOU MAKE RINGS OFF OF OUR LIVES who else was in this bet come on hands up if you wanna act like little kids I'm gonna treat you like little kids!" Vector and the rest of the Chaotix team put their hands up Amy next then Blaze! "I am furious at all of you making rings out of us!" Maria added "We're sorry Shadow and Maria" they all said in unison "If it makes you feel better I'll give half the rings to you!" Silver offered hoping for forgiveness "O.K. but don't bet on other things to do with us from now on understand Silver!" Shadow spat glaring at him "Why are you looking at me? Well I guess it was sorta my idea" Silver and Shadow had never been the best of friends. God how he wanted to punch him right now but then he felt a hand on his soldier he looked to see Maria, her touch was calming he felt his anger drain away and a song like angels singing filled his head he herd that whenever he felt mad or when Maria was happy he wondered if it was something to do with that strange Necklace she wore?

9:00 turned to 10:00 quickly so everyone decide to take off. "Ahhh well Silver's only 17 he'll come around!" Maria said to reassure Shadow. Suddenly she was pushed onto the couch and Shadow was kissing her neck making her tingle with delight. "Lets forget about Silver." Shadow said removing Maria from and into the wedding lift again "He's forgotten." he took her to his room and shut the curtains. Maria pulled Shadow roughly towards her, she needed to feel him, be with him. Shadow pulled-or rather ripped-off Maria's thin black barrier keeping them apart shoes where kicked off and gloves pulled off. He slid his tongue all over her body teasing her, pleasing her, making her want more she pulled Shadow close so she only had to whisper "I need you now I can't wait any longer!" her breath coming in short pleading gasps "You don't have to!" and the rest of the night was filled with nothing but the sounds of two lovers enjoying each others company.


	3. Part 7 Shadow's Fury and The L Word

Maria's Return-Part 7 Shadow's fury and The L word!

Maria woke up it was 10:00 am it was Saturday. She snuggled closer into Shadow's chest fur stroking him slowly and tenderly. She was having flashbacks of the last few nights God he was amazing-they had barley left the bedroom. It had only been 4 days but she thought that maybe she felt deeply for him! She felt him stir and his eyes opened slowly. She was there in his arms once again post-sex haze, he knew it had only been 4 days but he felt like a different Hedgehog around her a more caring and sensitive one. One that wasn't afraid to show his feelings he felt… he felt… he didn't even know what he felt! "Hey beautiful." he whispered to her. "Hey." she said back her voice was weak-probably from last night. "Last night was… amazing." she said stroking his chest fur in a way that made him tingle with fiery lust. "Well I'm glad I can please you." He answered passion filling his voice "And I'm only just getting started!" he exclaimed and got out of bed to get dressed. Maria dressed in jeans and a light blue top just exposing her midriff and a cropped denim jacket and Shadow in his usual sneakers and gloves. "Let's go get us some Chaos Emeralds!" Shadow said half sarcastic pressing her against his body "Yes sir!" Maria saluted back just as sarcastic. They caught up with Sonic and the gang "Hey don't start without us!" Maria called to them "Ah good you're here! Finally decided to get out of bed did we?" Sonic threw sarcastically at them "Oh you shut up!" Maria wouldn't back down that easy! "O.K. Um we should split in to groups of lemme see-" Sonic counted everybody there where 12 of them including himself "3! 4 groups of 3 Blaze, Silver and Knuckles you go South Charmy, Espio and Vector you go West Me Amy and Cosmo will go East and Shadow, Maria and Tails can go North let's do it gang!"

They all went their selected paths and searched for about 3 hours and came up with a grand total of…0 Chaos Emeralds. Shadow was getting board they had been searching for a long time now and nothing! He was about to ring Sonic on his cell and ask if they could call it a day when he heard a familiar cackle coming from behind the trees "Well well Shadow and Tails out on an Emerald hunt." It was Dr Eggman in his Egg Carrier "And whose this little beauty such a fine specimen!" He had spotted Maria and picked Maria up with the metal claw attached to the vehicle "Aaaggghhh Put me down!" Maria screamed as she felt the ground leaving her feet Shadow was enraged "Well didn't you hear her put her down you bastard!" "Ah Ah Aha Shadow ask nicely or you may find her dropping to the ground fairly quickly! Decoe, Bocoe let's give him a demonstration" and he let her drop her scream made his eyes water and his heart break he went to catch her but Eggman got there first Her face was pale and she looked as if she might faint. He jumped up to the Egg Carrier and yelled right into Eggman's ugly face "I suggest you put her down right now or you may end up in a hospital fairly quickly!" he punched Eggman once, twice, 3 times landed a kick on top of his head. In the meantime Maria had wiggled free and was walking along the claw she used her booster shoes to zoom across. Eggman's face was bloody and bruised and yet he still hadn't suffered enough "This is what you deserve Eggman. You've had this comin' to ya!" "Chaos Spear" a voice cried and a spear of Chaos came hurtling towards Eggman but it wasn't from Shadow. Shadow looked around to see Maria in a fighting stance. "Maria you can use Chaos!?" Shadow was surprised "I guess so I'm just as surprised as you are!" Eggman was out cold and Sonic, Tails and the rest of the gang where there-Tails must have called them.

"Now that's what I call girl power!" Silver blurted out and everyone laughed. Shadow and Maria jumped down off the Egg Carrier Shadow ran and embraced her, Maria returned it "Are you O.K. your not hurt are you 'cus you'd tell me if you where hurt right please tell me your not hurt!" Shadow babbled on "Shadow I'm fine look at me do I look hurt. I do fell a bit dizzy though…" Maria collapsed into Shadow arms she was exhausted the Chaos power really took it out of her. "Let's call it a day Sonic. I'd better take Maria home. See ya later" He Chaos controlled them home. Shadow led Maria down on his bed, and waited for her to wake up. She came downstairs at around 6:00 pm, Shadow was asleep on the couch so she decided to have a shower. Shadow woke with a start, Maria dropping to the ground by the hands of Eggman invaded his dream, and that scream burned on his memory forever he really thought he'd lost her then. He knew exactly how he felt about Maria now _"When she comes downstairs I'll tell her!" _Shadow thought he couldn't run the risk of waiting any longer his impulsiveness was taking over. Maria wanted to tell Shadow how she really felt about him, she decided to dress in a short black dress that ended at her knees to excite his sight, she put un a vanilla flavoured perfume to entice his taste, and she would capture his thoughts with the words on her tongue.

She headed down the stairs to find Shadow looking so sexy standing in the frame of the living room door, he led her into the living room and sat her on the couch his expression suddenly turned serious "Maria listen, I've been thinking I don't know quite how to put this so I'm just gonna come out and say it. You make me feel things I've never felt for a woman before I… I… think I… I'm… in… Love with you! No I don't think I know Maria I Love you! I always have and I always will!" _"Did he just say… Oh My God!"_ Maria thought he actually said those words those 3 tiny words that would change their relationship forever "Oh Shadow I… I Love you too!" she embraced him and then kissed him with such passion Shadow returned the kiss. She felt like she was on fire her mind was racing he loved her he actually loved her "Take me now I'm yours Shadow The Hedgehog!" Maria cried in a fit of passion. He felt her burning up as if she was on fire, he was flaming to he was teasing her, with his mouth savouring her taste, liking her all over making her shiver with delight, then he tried something different something new. As the fire intensified she felt faint, the things he was doing where new and she liked it. It was like he was unleashing the full fury of his love and passion he, was right this morning he was only just getting started. Shadow's mind was spinning-he had no idea Maria could bend that way-he felt her going limp so he slowed down and Maria panted out "No… don't stop… I… need you Shadow… oh… please!" so he sped up again her cries beaconing him to continue. 2 hours went past and they were led on the couch post-sex haze-round 120 so far. Breathless, hot and tiered. "I Love you so much Shadow" Maria managed to say she was exhausted it had been a long day! "I Love you too Maria!" Shadow panted out a smile creeping onto his face. Then the two fell asleep led close to each other-they had to as the couch was small-the morning soon came and the two lovers-though they didn't know it where about to face one of the biggest challenges of their lives today!


	4. Part 8 The Fight For The Girl

Maria's Return-Part 8 The fight for the Girl

Shadow and Maria where curled up on the couch together watching "Ring's Of Fortuna" on T.V. "Well stop assing around answer the bloody question!" Shadow yelled at the T.V. "Oh everyone knows that the 2nd Mobian President was Theodore Hedgyvelt!" Maria blurted out. They have been together for five days now. Five wonderful days of talking till late at night, cooking dinner together and undisturbed mind-blowing sex! Shadow never thought that he could love someone as much as he loved Maria, he was happier than he'd ever been before, and he was sure that everyone else was happy for him! And they where all happy for Shadow and Maria's relationship-everyone except Sonic that is! He was jealous of Shadow, he liked Maria too and he wasn't about to give her up without a fight! Tails knew how Sonic felt and he had tried many times to convince him to back down and let Shadow have her. "But he's a menace and he's uncaring and inconsiderate. He doesn't love her and he never will not like I do!" Sonic was on another rant about Maria and Shadow Tails had, had, enough Sonic was slightly drunk too "Sonic look their together now just let it go bro!" "Oh so your on their side now are you!" Sonic spat at him "I thought that you where supposed to be my friend!" He got up and walked away "I guess I need to pick my friends a bit better in the future!" and he sped towards his next destination.

Maria and Shadow where once again in bed together-round 200-"Oh… God that was… amazing!" Maria gasped out Shadow chuckled "Your amazing I love you." "I love you too Shadow! We should probably start dinner it's almost 8:00 pm!" Maria said like it was high priority "Yeah we should" Shadow said climbing back on top of Maria kissing her neck teasing her with his tongue. She moaned she was back under his spell "I guess dinner can wait another hour" Maria giggled. Then they heard a knock at the door. "Ugh Damnit" Shadow started to get up but Maria stopped him "Oh babe just ignore it they'll go away eventually! Just come back to bed" Shadow looked out the window. It was Sonic "Not if I know some people!" he put Maria's dressing gown on again hoping Sonic would get the message. He opened the door Sonic took one look at him and swung a punch at him. Shadow grabbed Sonic's fist in mid air "Whoa Sonic are you drunk what are you doing!" Shadow pushed him away "You don't deserve Maria. She deserves better than you, you fucking scumbag!" Sonic slurred out-Shadow was right he was drunk! "Hey… look… stop!" Shadow had to keep dodging attacks from the drunk blue maniac. "You don't love her, your only interested in the sex!" Sonic spat at Shadow. "HOW DARE YOU!" Shadow was pissed off now he kicked Sonic to the floor. Sonic punched him in the face, Shadow retaliated by elbowing Sonic in the stomach.

Maria heard what was going on she threw on Shadow's dressing gown and ran downstairs. Shadow was on the floor blood dripping from his arm-Sonic had pushed him into the glass coffee table, and he was looming dangerously over him-"Stop Sonic what are you doing" Maria yelled at him "Maria go back upstairs let me handle this creep!" Shadow instructed, but before she could move Sonic grabbed her arm tight refusing to let go "Ow Sonic your hurting me! Stop just let go!" Maria was trying to break free but the more she squirmed the tighter his grip became "Now Shadow you're gonna stay down here while Maria and I go upstairs and have some fun understand!" Sonic was drunk and determined not a good combo! "Let go of her Sonic She doesn't want you and she never will. So I suggest you let go of her…NOW!" Shadow was losing his patience, "Well let's let Maria decide who she wants then!" Sonic said and shoved Maria in between Sonic and himself "Chose!" Sonic yelled at Maria. She ran to him and embraced him she started to cry burying herself into his chest fur "Just get rid of him please!" Maria sobbed how dare Sonic make Maria cry "Well you heard the lady Sonic! Get out" Sonic didn't budge he pulled a gun from the pocket of his own dressing gown that Maria was wearing. He loaded the barrel and pointed it at Sonic "MOVE NOW!" Sonic sped out of the door. Maria was still crying "Is he gone?" Maria asked her voice trembling, Shadow was slowly stroking the back of her head trying to calm her down "Yes my love he won't dare set foot here again, if he does I'll protect you. Shhhh don't cry it's alright I'm here. You're safe now." Shadows words made her calmer "Come on let's go upstairs you must be exhausted." Maria was worried about Shadow as he was slightly bruised and blood was coming from a wound in his arm from where Sonic pushed Shadow into the glass coffee table. "I'm fine Maria I'll be up in a minute just let me clear up this glass and-" he was cut off by Maria-she never liked seeing Shadow in pain-putting her hands over the wound and bruises "Chaos Heal!" she yelled and the next thing he knew the wound and the bruises were gone as if they never happened! "Maria how… how did you do… that!?" Shadow asked he had never heard of Chaos Heal before! "To be honest I… I don't know!" Maria was looking down at her hands. He noticed her Necklace glowing in a way that necklaces weren't met to glow. "Maria your Necklace it's glowing!" "Oh!" Maria gasped out and then she collapsed to the floor!


	5. Part 9 Strange Powers and Matchmakers

Maria's Return-Part 9 Strange Powers and Matchmakers

Maria woke in Shadows arms she must have fainted like after she used Chaos Spears "Maria are you alright?" Shadow enquired his voice trembling "I guess so I don't know what's wrong with me lately!" she was wondering if it was the Necklace, "Well I'm taking you to get checked out at Tails's house this isn't normal! You may be really sick" Shadow's voice was full of concern Maria protested "But I'm fine there's wrong with-" she was going limp again he caught her just in time "Maria I'm taking you to get checked out whether you like it or not, because if I lost you I…" tears where shining in his eyes "I don't know what I'd do!" He used Chaos Control and Tails's house swept into view. He knocked loudly on the door praying that Tails was home. He answered the door and a worried expression came over his face when he saw the unconscious Maria and the distraught looking Shadow "Tails you gotta help me… please!" tears where steaming down his face he looked a mess "Yes Shadow of course come in!" He laid Maria down onto the examination table gripping her hand tightly. "O.K. well what happened?" Tails asked while listening to Maria's heartbeat "Well Sonic came over and he well, tried to attack me tried to take Maria. He left and then she, put her hands over the wounds that Sonic gave me she said "Chaos Heal" and then she fainted! Please tell me you can help her please!" Tails was shocked "Sonic did what? I told him to stay away from you!" he was taking Maria's temperature now he pulled a worried face "Can you help her!? is she gonna be O.K.!?" Shadow was desperate "What happened before she fainted?" he was curious about the Chaos powers Maria seemed to posses "Well her Necklace was glowing weirdly-" Tails cut him off "I'm gonna need to scan her and Shadow you'll have to wait in there O.K.?" Tails said gesturing towards the door "O…O.K." reluctantly he let go of Maria's hand and walked over to the door he hated the thought of being separated from her but Tails knew what he was doing.

Tails put her through the body scanner her body was being effected by the Necklace "Hmm just what kind of diamond is this?" he questioned the unconscious Maria. He took a closer look at the Necklace it was glowing a green colour he took the readings from her body scan and separated the Necklace's readings he gasped "But that can't be!" he ran to tell Shadow his readings when Sonic came through the open window and he was bruised pretty badly "Buddy you… you gotta help me!" Tails didn't even want to look at him "Get out Sonic you can't be here not now-" He was cut off by Shadow who was coming down the corridor "Hey Tails can I-" he saw Sonic "You! Tails what's that bastard doing here!" Sonic looked mad "Me what are you doing here you faker!" if he didn't do something soon he'd have a fight on his hands and he didn't need that not with Maria unconscious in the next room. Then an ear splitting scream filled the room "Maria!" Shadow yelled and ran to the scanning room. Maria was distraught then she saw Shadow "Shadow where… where am Oh My God!" "Maria shhhh it's alright we're at Tails's house getting you checked out you're O.K. calm down" then a voice she really didn't want to here filled the room "Ah there's my little side dish! Maria babe how you doin'!" "Shadow get him away from me!" she pleaded to Shadow distress filling her voice "Don't worry Maria he was just leaving!" Tails had entered the room but Sonic wasn't about to go down without a fight. He walked over to Maria and put his hand to her cheek Shadow went to hit him but Tails held him back "If you try to hurt Sonic he might hurt Maria!" Tails warned. "You'd better listen to Tails Shadow because he's 100% correct. Now your coming with me Maria and pretty boy here can't stop me!" then a green light pushed Sonic back "NO!" Maria yelled "I'm not going with you Sonic I don't want you I've never wanted you I love Shadow so just leave me alone please just leave me alone!" Sonic looked unwell he dropped to the ground muttering something about his head. "Oh my God is he O.K. is he hurt?!" Maria was worried she might have hurt him even if he was being a jerk at the moment "That's what I needed to tell you. Maria that Necklace has given you strange Chaos powers that aren't known of. That jewel is from the Master Emerald. It also contains in the centre, a piece of DNA from you and a piece of DNA, from Shadow combined and since you have Shadow's DNA, that means you can't control your Chaos powers!" Maria was afraid "Well is there something you can do!?" Maria enquired "Well you need Stabilizer Rings on your wrists and ankles to stop you burning out your energy, because if you use Chaos powers with out them you'll-" Maria collapsed again "-Collapse!" Tails finished. "O.K. then that doesn't sound too bad" Maria was willing to try anything "The thing is I need to test you first to see the other Chaos attacks you posses!" Tails said as he bent down to pick Sonic up Shadow took him from Tails and put him on the bed at the other end of the room. "I'll give you these temporary Stabilizer Rings for the testing but they'll only last 24 hours is that O.K.?" Tails asked "Fine with me!" Maria was frightened but she didn't show it "O.K. test 1 Shadow come here!" Tails was interested to see if Shadow had experienced anything. "Um this is gonna sound kinda strange but uh bare with me O.K.!" "Fine if it helps Maria I don't care!" Shadow answered with enthusiasm "Have you ever noticed anything weird around Maria at particular times anything at all?" Tails was interested with Shadow's answer "Well um, you know the dinner party a few days ago, well um I got really angry with Silver I felt like I wanted to punch him, but then Maria touched my shoulder and a singing filled my head and my rage was gone!" "Well do you think you can recreate that feeling so I can test if it was in fact caused by Maria?" Tails asked he was more curious than he'd ever been before

"O.K. sure!" and he saw Shadow concentrating on feelings of rage and anger "What can you hear now?" Tails asked him whilst scanning himself and Maria "The singing I can hear it again where is it coming from?" Shadow was slightly embarrassed that he had lost control over himself, it was like this thing in his head was manipulating but at the same time he enjoyed it. "It's coming from Maria's thoughts she is using a song of pure Chaos energy to calm you down. I think she can also read your thoughts and my guess is she doesn't like hearing you angry." Maria it was her, well at least someone who he could trust was doing this to him. "What about Sonic was it me who hurt him!?" Maria was slightly afraid of herself to think that she could just change someone's mind like that "Maria you don't care about anyone you're inconsiderate!" Tails suddenly blurted out Maria was furious the next thing he knew he was blasted back by the same force as Sonic was and then his mind was filled with fire the pain was unbearable but at least he knew what Maria did to Sonic "Maria stop I didn't mean it!" he yelled and the mind fire was gone like a flash "Oh my God it **was** me who hurt Sonic I… I didn't mean to it was just impulse!" Maria was worried she didn't want to be the source of any pain "Don't sweat it it's nothing you just need to learn how to control yourself O.K. now we've got that sorted we can do the physical testing" Tails wanted to know just how much of her was effected by the Necklace. They all went down a corridor to a room full of weights and treadmills "O.K. Maria put this on" Tails said gesturing to a silver coloured full body suit "O.K. it wont hurt me will it?" Maria was cut off by Tails "Calm down Maria it's just to put your readings into the computer so Shadow and I can scan them now step onto the treadmill by the large window and remove your booster shoes" Tails said gesturing to a treadmill opposite a large window where Shadow was sat he gave her a wave she waved back "I'm gonna set it to the highest frequency so just run as fast as you can!" Tails called out "Ready begin" he turned it on and Maria started running after about half a minuet the readings where going off the scale "Oh-no Maria stop! Stop running" he yelled he didn't like what he saw "What Tails what's wrong!" Shadow walked over to the computer "Well when she was running she was building up enough heat to make a supernova! If she hadn't been wearing those Stabilizer Rings she would have had a burn out!" Tails sounded distressed Shadow was worried about his lover he looked over at Maria who was just standing there "Maria never go at your top speed O.K." Tails instructed he didn't want Maria to get hurt. Next they went to a room with robots and another viewing window Tails and Shadow where inside it "Now Maria we're gonna test your strength I'm gonna activate these fighting robots and just do what you can!" Tails called from the window "O.K.!" Maria agreed reluctantly she didn't particularly agree with violence but if it was just a test then she might as well get it over with. She surprised herself she was more physically able than she thought, and the Chaos powers she was using were like second nature she could lift a robot into the air just with the power of Chaos! Maria wasn't even working up a sweat she was good then Shadow had a thought he could teach her weapon combat too, a very intimate lesson! It had been 23 hours of testing, scanning and training Shadow and Maria where exhausted "O.K. I've found some information, about the Chaos powers you posses Maria. The one where you blast people back with green energy, and hurt them by thought waves is called "Chaos Pain"; the one where you lift stuff in the air is called "Chaos Manipulate"; The one where you read people's mind's and dreams' is called "Chaos Reader"; The one where you sing in people's minds is "Chaos Song"; The one where you use Chaos to enhance your attacks is called "Chaos Attack" and the one where you heal people using Chaos is called "Chaos Heal" pretty neat huh?" Tails was very exited but all Shadow and Maria wanted to do was go home "Maria I should have some Stabilizer Rings made for you by tomorrow if I can. These things are tricky to make!" Maria was half asleep so Shadow answered for her "Cool thanks Tails I know we haven't got on at times but you've really helped me out tonight! If there's anything you ever need just call and we'd be more than happy to-" Tails cut him off "-Oh and one more thing no sex until I give you the Stabilizer Rings! Maria still can't control her powers yet and we don't want to risk a burn out." Tails was tough but fair Shadow didn't want to risk it either "I'll tell her when she wakes up!". Once they where home Shadow took Maria upstairs and laid her on her bed, and then he went into his own room and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

When Maria woke up the next morning she expected to see Shadow asleep next to her but he wasn't. She herd loud snoring coming from next door. "Shadow…" Maria laughed to herself "Well it's only-" she checked the clock beside her "10:30 I'll let him sleep for a while" she got out of bed and put on her white, long, soft dressing-gown-it reminded her of Shadow's fur she stroked it softly and proceeded downstairs. She turned on the T.V. endlessly flicking through the channels the only thought on her mind was Shadow. Shadow woke slowly remembering last night, thinking Maria was still asleep he wondered downstairs to make her breakfast but as he got closer to the kitchen the smell of toast, eggs and bacon filled his nose and then a sound filled his ears it was Maria- singing! _"Baby look at me and tell me what you see you ain't seen the best of me yet gimme time I'll make you forget the rest I got more in me and you can set it free I can catch the moon in my hand don't ya know who I am remember my name. Fame I'm gonna live forever I'm gonna learn how to fly high I feel it comin' together people will see me and cry Fame I'm gonna make it to heaven light up the sky like a flame Fame I'm gonna live forever baby remember my name!" _he opened the door and started to applaud her "Well done you're through to the Academy of Performing Arts!" Maria bowed like a stage performer "Why thank-you sir." she walked over to him and embraced him. "Now how about some breakfast?" she stepped aside revealing 2 plates of bacon egg and toast with a bottle of champagne beside two tall wine glasses "Well how could I turn down breakfast from the most gorgeous Hedgehog on Mobius?!" he said teasing her slightly pulling her towards his body-but then he remembered what Tails said-no sex! "Hey Shadow I've just had a thought how about we but breakfast aside for later and we do something more fun?" Maria started to nuzzle his neck, Shadow used every ounce of control inside himself to stop from joining in with Maria "We can't!" Shadow said as he held her close not wanting her to be offended "What-what do you mean Shadow?" Maria questioned sounding upset "Tails said no sex until he gives you proper Stabilizer Rings I don't want you to have another Chaos burn out! I'm just playing it safe I'm doing this because I-!" Shadow cut off by Maria's lips softly grazing his own and then she pulled away it was like sweet torture! "It's alright Shadow I understand let's just eat breakfast 'K?" Shadow felt relived that she understood. Maria was a little bit disappointed that she and Shadow couldn't… but she quickly got rid of her disappointment when she suddenly had a great idea. "Hey do you know what would be a great idea!!??" Shadow was wondering what she had in mind. "What Maria what would be a great idea?" "Well how about we set Sonic up with someone!" Shadow found himself chuckling at her comment it was sheer genius! "Great idea Maria but who would we set him up with?" Shadow had someone in mind but he wasn't sure that Maria was thinking of the same person "Well what about Amy I know that she likes him and I've seen Sonic look at her a few times the way you're not supposed to look at a friend!" he couldn't believe it she was brilliant! "You my Angel are a true matchmaker! How would we pull it off?" Maria ran straight towards the phone and dialled Amy's number "Hi Amy it's Maria!" _"Hey Maria what's up?"_ "Nothin' much say how about we meet up to see a movie at the Mobadome Cinema at 8 pm I'll bring Shadow and someone for you if your interested!" _*She's a instigator a real master mind!* _Shadow thought but would Amy take the bait _"Um O.K. Maria you've got a deal! * pm at the Mobadome can't wait!!" _Hook line and sinker. "Good job Maria you're a natural at this now all we have to do is convince Sonic! That may be hard seeing as he's not exactly our number one fan right now!" Maria suggested "Well what if I told him that we want to be friends and we want to meet up at the Mobadome Cinema at 8 pm to watch a movie?" Shadow was impressed with her skills "That aughta get him but how do we make sure he stays with Amy!" "Well what if we have "Plans" that we forgot and pretend to leave but stay and spy on them?!" Shadow was amazed that she was capable of such a scheme she was… was there even a word for it? She made the call and he fell for it! So later on that evening Shadow and Maria put their plan into action.

Amy was stood outside of the Mobadome Cinema she checked her watch "7:57. They should be here soon" She saw three figures Shadow, Maria and… SONIC!! As soon as she saw Sonic her mood was elevated. "Thanks guys I'm sorry about the whole insane jealousy thing I… I don't know what came over me…" Sonic was saying to the Shadow and Maria for the ump-teeinth time "Now we can be-AMY!!" Sonic saw the pink Hedgehog and braced himself for a death hug but instead she just held him softly… he liked that-but not in a friend way. She was acting so grown up she was 17 now and was getting more mature by the day she didn't act like a fan-brat anymore! As she pulled away Sonic felt a little bit disappointed "Hi Sonic! You O.K.? You're blushing!" Amy's voice sounded as sweet as honey to him-was it possible he had feelings for her. Amy was glad Sonic wasn't running away but surprised by his blush the Maria broke the silence that filled the air "Oh shoot Shadow we forgot that we have to go see Tails about the Stabilizer Rings today!" Amy couldn't help but feel like this was a set-up then Shadow spoke "Damn well we've gotta go but hey why don't you two stay and watch the movie it's a re-run from 2004 called 50 First Dates is that O.K.?" yup defiantly a set-up! "Yeah that's O.K. Ames is it O.K. with you!" Sonic was treating her more respectfully like an Adult "Yeah it's O.K. bye Shadow, bye Maria!" Shadow and Maria walked around the corner and waited until Sonic and Amy were in side Screen 2 (That's were the film was being shown) Shadow and Maria got into their places 2 rows behind Sonic and Amy so they could see what they were doing. About halfway through the film Shadow saw Sonic do the old "Yawn-Arm-Over-Shoulder" trick. _*So far so good* _Shadow thought. When the movie was over Sonic and Amy walked out of the Mobadome-hand in hand! "Oh… My… God!" Maria giggled as Sonic lowered his head down to kiss Amy on the lips Amy kissed back then Sonic carried her in a wedding lift and ran off at his fastest pace "Well it looks like we won't be the only couple whose had sex anymore!" Shadow mused as he listened to Maria giggle.


End file.
